Talk:Dark Carnival - 4/5: Barns
This chapter is f*&#+@! hard! I died there 3 times on normal! Then I rage quited. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 16:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I think I figured out the reasoning behind this level, I really have: Valve, in their infinite supply of innovative...ness have found an airtight method of griefing a person in single player. This is truly revolutionary! This currently supercedes other theories in probability, including: *Hard drugs *Emotional disturbance and/or anger issues *Sadomasichism *An AWESOME sense of humor (this was 2nd place) Goodbyekitty 14:55, December 18, 2010 (UTC) A strategy that should be mentioned is while walking towards the barns, check for a witch around the entrance to the safe room. I've played through this level 5 times, and 3/5 times, she's been there. I find it's best to kill her before the crescendo by startling her with a gunshot. Has any one else had this? What's your technique if she's in that area? (PS: This is my first post on a wiki talk page ever, so excuse me if it's not right.) ElizabethIlia 19:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) @ ElizabethIlia - Sometimes you are very very lucky enough to see her sitting right there in the middle of the path to the safe room, in which case you can actually have her killed before she can climb the fence! Otherwise, trying to chuck a molotov over to the safe room door can do it, but sometimes, especially if the director is REALLY crabby, it will just put her right inside. Ditto with the tank. If you really want to avoid this (has anyone yet noticed, by way of my expert solo stuff, that I play this more in SP? :)), especially on expert, you can actually 'compel' the director to spawn tanks and witches earlier by just running your ass off from the start and taking the least amount of damage possible. Goodbyekitty 15:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) OK so me and my friend have discovered that witches can no longer be Cr0wnd so your best bet is to light her on fire and when she comes to get you let her have it pump her full of lead. Also a strategy for the cresendo: Most of the time before the gates open there will be one or two gas cans lying around find them and place them near the porta-johns (most of the infected will come from the direction of the stache wacker game. Light it up when they start coming and just sit back untill the gates open. Stock up on boomer bile (becareful the infected will linger after the stuff wears off), Pipe Bombs (usesful for distracting them and removing them from your path, just throw it over the fence to your right), and if you can find one have someone use a chainsaw and take point go right through them with the other survivors taking them out with bullets.Themanwiththeplan :What are you talking about? Witches can still be cr0wned. I did it today.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 01:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Still a Stub? :Is this Article still a Stub? I mean, it has a considerable amount of Information on it now. Should I go ahead and remove the "Stub" Tag? 19:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) A few tips added I added a few a bunch of solo expert various game-specific tips (and the one about the tank not using rock throws in the open areas during versus) on this level under the Tactics section. I have a tendency to elaborate a bit too much sometimes, so I'd greatly encourage anyone, were they so inclined to feel it was a bit more superfluous than is acceptable, to trim a bit off. I also made those edits, unwittingly, auto-logged out from this account so I will take the heat for it either way. :) Not wanting to be a hypocrite, I have to point out I have not yet completed this level on expert solo, however the strategy(ies) I use is consistently solid enough to give me a 50-70% chance of getting all survivors to the crescendo with green health and a few health items. I would love to add that if anyone is interested in putting a single player expert guide for this level (which I believe is the hardest I've encountered through both games) together, I'd gladly contribute. Hope these helped! Goodbyekitty 14:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC)